Naruto Valentines
by yaoi coveness
Summary: The naruto couples on Valentines:SasukeNaruto, KankurouKiba, LeeGaara, KisameItachi, and KakashiIruka. happyness ensues.


A Naruto Valentines.

By: yaoicoveness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below characters and I make no money from this.

Rating: Nc-17, for smutty lemony goodness.

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Kankurou/Kiba, Lee/Gaara, Kisame/Itachi, and Kakashi/Iruka.

This is a dedication to a very special friend of mine. Illucien.

Enjoy

means change of pairing.

We mustn't loose our selves in this hectic time. The time of Valentines.

That was the problem. With all of the girls stalking him down all the time, it was hard for Sasuke to catch a break, and find something special for Naruto. It was really starting to bother him.

He tried looking at the flower shop, but Ino wouldn't leave him alone. He tried the chocolate shop, but girls popped out of every spot he turned.

Sitting down under a tree he tried to make a plan in his mind. This had to be perfect for the one he loved. Sighing he thought of his fox and what he could possibly do for him.

Kankurou stared at the ceiling in his home in Suna. He would be heading out to the village of the leaf soon, so he could spend Valentines with a certain dog boy.

He was thinking about all of the dirty things that they could do Valentines night. His favorite included melted chocolate, which got too much sand in it in Suna. He would use dark chocolate, oh yes, the good kind, his mind wondering off into pleasant dreams of what he could do with that chocolate.

Gaara was mad, and not just a little mad. His duties as Kazekage where keeping him away from Lee on Valentines. Just the thought of paper work, over spending time with the overly nice guy was an unbearable one.

Growling his sand crept along the door frame, warning any that he was in a fowl mood, and that he should not be disturbed, although, that never seemed to keep Temari away. She waltzed into his office and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, not looking up from the paper in his hand.

"I would like you to give me permission to leave, I have a …." Temari continued.

"No." Gaara interrupted.

"What! Why!" She yelled in shock.

"Because if I can't leave to spend time with the one I want, then neither can you."

"But you're letting Kankurou go." She whined.

"Yes, but I agreed to that before I found out that I couldn't go."

"So that means I can't!" She replied in horror.

"Yes." Gaara deadpanned.

Temari glared at her little brother to no avail, before picking herself up off his desk and out the door.

Gaara finally looked up from the paper in his hand, never actually having read it. He did agree it was a little unfair, but Kankurou had asked long before and he had planed on taking Gaara with him to Konoha.

Gaara sighed and laid his head down on the desk. This was going to be a bad Valentines.

Kisame watched Itachi as they walked into the little town. The younger hadn't been himself lately and he was starting to get rather worried about him. Maybe it was because Valentines was coming and he was lonely. Which confused Kisame, since Itachi was definitely good enough looking to catch any person he wanted, unlike himself.

"Let's get a place for the night." Itachi said quietly.

Kisame nodded and lead the way to a hotel. The lady behind the desk gave them a strange look when they checked in. Kisame wasn't sure if it was because they were both guys getting one room, or if she just thought he looked strange.

As soon as they were inside the room Itachi pulled off his Akatsuki coat and heading towards one of the beds. He seemed lost in thought as he readied to sleep.

Kisame watched, entranced by the sheer beauty of his friend and partner. How he wanted him, but he was sure Itachi didn't reciprocate his feelings. Sadly turning he did started to get ready for bed too. They had been traveling for several days and were both exhausted.

Lying down Kisame let himself become lost in dreams about his overly beautiful partner in the next bed.

It was February 14th and the smell of ramen waft through the Uchiha house. Sasuke had finally found the perfect thing for his beloved one. He had made enough ramen to feed Naruto for a week. He knew Naruto would love it.

When Naruto arrived he was overjoyed by the aspect of Ramen made by his favorite person.

"Thank you Sasuke!" He yelled exuberantly as he threw he arms around Sasuke's neck. "You knew just what I wanted."

Sasuke smiled, he would never admit it took almost a week to figure out what to get his lover. "Of course."

"I wove ouh" Naruto said threw a mouthful of ramen before leaning in a kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled before turning and jumping Naruto, pushing him to the ground and ravishing him.

He pulled the zipper down Naruto's track coat and slipping his hands inside. He then pushed his hands up under the material of the t-shirt underneath and started to feel down the tight muscles that were hidden most of the time.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. He pushed his upper body up off the floor so that Sasuke could take his two shirts off.

As soon as the shirts were off Sasuke attached himself onto one of Naruto's nipples, making it hard in his mouth before moving onto the other one.

As he moved down Naruto's torso Naruto began to pull impatiently at Sasuke's shit. "Take it off." Naruto huffed out.

Sasuke pulled back instantly and took his shirt off before begging his ravishing again. Sasuke started on Naruto's pants, trying to get them off as soon as possible.

"We need to get naked right now." Sasuke said breathlessly.

Naruto just nodded dumbly as he and Sasuke stood and stripped on the way to the bedroom.

Falling onto the bed, the two soon became a pile of moving limbs moaning each others names. Soon Sasuke had Naruto pinned down and was thrusting wildly into him.

The world had never felt better when Naruto started to yell his climax, forcing Sasuke to do the same. Before collapsing into the bed

"Happy Valentines." Sasuke said as he curled behind Naruto holding him close as the fell asleep.

Kankurou Smiled widely as he was hit by and over enthusiastic Kiba. "You're here, you're finally here." Kiba said smiling.

"Yup. Did you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did." Kiba said burying his face into Kankurou's neck.

"Well lets not stand here, I can think of plenty of things we can do that are much more pleasant for both of us."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Kiba said grapping his hand and leading him down the street towards Kankurou's hotel.

"So what did you have in mind?" Kiba asked stretching out on the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"You'll see." Kankurou said crawling forward dressed in the same attire.

Kiba smiled as Kankurou pulled out a jar containing a dark liquid. "What's that?" Kiba asked as Kankurou pushed him down on the bed before pouring some of the contents onto his stomach, before bending over and licking it off.

"Mmmm …." Kankurou moaned. "You taste wonderful."

"Really?" Kiba asked before Kankurou leaned in to kiss him, giving him a taste. "Mmmm Chocolate."

Kankurou nodded before going back to work on his boyfriends body. Before long Kankurou was pulling at Kiba's boxers, wanting them off as soon as possible, so he could continue.

"Kankurou." Kiba moaned as he lifted his hips. He wanted Kankurou to ravish him.

Kankurou wasting no time quickly tore the garment off. He smiled down on Kiba before grabbing the jar and pouring the rest of its' contents onto the unsuspecting boy.

"Ahhhh…" Kiba called out as he wasn't expecting the liquid on his body.

Kankurou leaned down and started to kiss his boyfriend before moving down his body towards his prize. Moving his hand up, he gathered some of the chocolate and rubbing it over his hard cock before bringing his mouth down and licking it off.

Kiba cried out as the pleasure ripped through his young body. His love for chocolate, and for the other boy was making him too weak to protest anything.

Kankurou took some more of the dark substance and started to stretch out his boyfriend. Making Kiba moan in increasing volume, he vaguely wondered if the people in the next room could hear them.

"Let me hear you scream." Kankurou said as he thrust himself into Kiba, making him scream.

The two set a fast pace, both of them having gone too long to want to do it slowly. They increased speed as their need for release build up. Soon they were both moving spastically, craving release.

"I'm going to….Going to." Was all Kiba could get out. Kankurou just nodded, lifting him up into his arms and pumping into him a few more times before they both screamed their climaxes.

"That was…That was…..wow." Kankurou pushed out.

"I'll say, we definitely can never go this long without getting together again." Kiba said as he lay back pulling Kankurou down with him.

Kankurou pulled himself out and started to lick the chocolate off Kiba, as he did the same.

"Happy Valentines day koi." Kankurou said leaning in to kiss him again.

"And the best one I've ever had." Kiba said smiling.

The two spent the rest of the night reacquainting themselves with each other.

Gaara looked once again at the mountains of papers on his desk and groaned. He really didn't want to do it. Picking himself up he went down to the kitchen to retrieve something to eat.

When he was coming back to his office he noticed something. It felt like another Nin, which made him uneasy.

Cautiously he peeked into the office seeing nothing he moved closer into the room. Looking around he saw nothing but a green blur came out of no ware and hit him.

"Gaara-kun, I missed you!" Lee yelled enthusiastically as he held Gaara.

"Lee?" Gaara asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Lee smiled and pulled back a little so he could look into Gaara's eyes. "Because I missed you. Kankurou told me how upset you were when you found out you couldn't come, so I decided to come to you." He said pushing some of Gaara's red hair off of the mark on his forehead before kissing it.

Gaara juts looked at him in shock. He was overjoyed that Lee had come to see him. "I'm glad you came." Gaara said before finally wrapping his arms around Lee's hard upper body.

Lee smiled and leaned down to plant a deep kiss on Gaara's lips, pulling him closer in the process.

"Can we go to bed?" Gaara asked quietly against Lee's lips.

"Sure." Lee said lifting the smaller and carrying to where he knew a cot was. Laying Gaara down, Lee leaned back and looked at the beautiful boy below him. Smiling he continued the kiss from before, slipping his hand inside the Kazekage robes that Gaara was currently wearing.

Gaara felt Lee's hands as they found his skin. Arching up he began to claw at the green leotard that Lee was always wearing, urging him to take it off. He had been without Lee for so long all he wanted was to feel his skin against his.

Lee felt the urgency in Gaara's movements, and was soon divesting himself of his cloths. Throwing Gaara's and his cloths to the ground and climbing onto the bed to be with his beloved. "Ready?"

"Always." Gaara could feel Lee move his hands down his body, tantalizing him. He wanted to cry he wanted Lee to touch him so much.

Lee's hand traveled down until he reached Gaara's manhood, moving his hand gently he started to pump. He watched as Gaara arched off the cot and moaned.

Moving his mouth the where his hand was Lee started to really make Gaara moan. He enjoyed watching the usually stoic boy loose control like this. Pulling away he leaned over to kiss him again. "What do you want?"

"You inside." Gaara said, opening his most vulnerable parts to Lee for the taking.

Wasting none of his youthful exuberance he instantly went to the task of making Gaara ready for the act of love he would soon perform.

Soon the only sounds in the office were the twin moans of the two occupants.

Gaara had almost forgotten how good it felt to be below Lee, let himself become lost in the world of pleasure before it all came crashing down around him.

Lee felt his pleasure end all too soon, as he yelled his climax and collapsed on top of Gaara. He felt Gaara's arms snake around him and hold him close. The comfortable feeling, and the fact he had gotten to Suna as fast as he possibly could made him go to sleep very quickly.

A few hours later Lee woke up alone in the bed. Looking around he tried to locate his missing boyfriend. "You should stay in bed." He heard from the door, as Gaara walked forward with a cup. "Here."

"What is it?" Lee asked taking a sip.

"Hot chocolate."

"Mmmm. Thank you Gaara." Lee said smiling.

Gaara looked at his smiling fool before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Happy Valentines Lee." Gaara said before leaving the leaf nin alone. He would have to thank his brother later.

Kisame was woken when the one side of the bed dipped down. Looking around he tried to figure out what the weight on the bed was. He was not expecting to see his partner Itachi crawling over the bed to his current spot.

"Itachi, is that you?" He asked groggily

"Who else would it be?" Came the cold reply.

"I don't know." Kisame responded. "So what are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

Itachi didn't answer instead he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the shark mans lips. Kisame didn't respond at first, but soon he was kissing him back. Wrapping his arms around Itachi Kisame rolled them over so he was on top pushing Itachi into the bed.

Itachi was glad Kisame didn't protest. He had been watching the shark man for some time now. He had become worried that his partner wouldn't want him. He new he was beautiful, but whether or not the shark man would want to be with him was a different story.

Kisame was overjoyed. He had never imagined that Itachi would want him like that. He was never sure where Itachi's attractions lay, after all he was as pretty as any girl, but he never showed an interest towards me.

Itachi urged Kisame to take more control. He started to take his own shirt off, hoping Kisame got the message and took his off too.

Kisame watched as Itachi started to take his cloths. Taking the hint Kisame took off his remaining cloths. Looking down on the pale skin below him Kisame couldn't help but feel he was luckier then any other man, ever.

Itachi Looked up at the blue skin of Kisame and smiled. He ran his hand over his chest he knew he would get what he wanted.

Kisame leaned down and started to kiss him, Itachi letting him run his hands down the across the supple skin of his partner. He wished he had known that Itachi wanted this, he would have given it to him sooner.

Itachi moaned as Kisame's hand brushed over his hardness. Arching up he felt Kisame's searching fingers brush his entrance. He wanted nothing more then for Kisame to enter him and take him mercilessly.

Feeling the need in Itachi Kisame started to venture further. He stretched Itachi out so that he could fit inside of his beautiful partner.

When he felt that he was ready Kisame lined up and started to move. He felt the tight heat around him. Soon he was thrusting away, much to Itachi's obvious delight.

Moving with the thrusts Itachi let the pleasure wash over him. He had let his Sharingan turn off and just let himself enjoy the pleasure of the flesh that his blue partner was causing. "Kisame!" He shouted as he released.

Feeling Itachi's body convulse made him reach his limit. "Itachi." Kisame moaned as he released inside of his now lover and partner.

"Wow." Kisame said as he lay down on his lover. Itachi just smiled at him.

"Did you like that?"

"Of course, how could I not?" Kisame asked.

Itachi just shrugged. "I'm glad, I like it too."

"Maybe it can become a regular thing?"

"Maybe."

Kisame smiled and pulled out. Moving he hugged Itachi, as they both fell asleep. "Happy Valentines Kisame." Itachi said so quietly Kisame was barely sure he heard it as he drifted off to sleep.

Iruka looked out on the calm night. He wondered if others had had as exciting things happen to them this Valentines.

Looking back in the room he watched a sleeping Kakashi lay sleeping on his stomach.

Kakashi had surprised him in the morning with a bunch of roses and deep kiss, declaring that today would be all about him. He took Iruka out for a picnic and made a wonderful dinner.

Then of course then came the mind blowing sex. If nothing else his books had made him a more erotic person. He couldn't forget the way Kakashi's hands moved over his body, or the way he felt inside of him.

Sighing he looked out the window on the sleeping Village.

"Don't look so sad. Didn't you have a good day?" A thick voice asked from behind as two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Oh course I did." Iruka said turning in the strong arms to face his lover. "Happy Valentines Kakashi, I hope we can spend many more together."

Kakashi just smiled and then began to kiss Iruka. The two loosing themselves in the pleasure it brought.

This was definitely the best Valentines ever.

Owari

I hope you enjoyed. I have all of my fav' yaoi couples in this. For pictures of these pairings and more check out my home page.

Please review, as I worked hard on this and I would like to know that someone is appreciating it. Thank you. /

yaoicoveness


End file.
